shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter II: Dynasty
' Chapter II: Dynasty' is the second chapter of Shadow Fight 3. It consists of 14 main quests and 3 boss fights. Chapter II is set in the capital of the Dynasty. The player escapes with June there to avoid the Legion's pursuit. List of Main Quests Chapter II consists of 17 main quests, 3 of which are boss fights. Story New Home June takes the player to the Dynasty capital in order to escape the Legion. She takes them to her master's school. June introduces the player to her master, Galen, saying that they have saved her. Galen welcomes the player and teaches them the fighting style of the Dynasty so they can blend in with the crowd. Then, June asks for Galen's help to get them to the palace quickly. He suggests that they go see the blacksmith, Ling. When they meet Ling, he agrees to help them by transporting them with a portal made of Shadow Energy, but first, he informs them about the Iron Beaks school, a new Herald school in the capital which demands lots of Shadow resources. If they deal with the school, Ling promises to make the portal and let them know once he finds the school's location. Upon returning to Galen's school, the player is immediately challenged to a duel by Xiang Tzu, Galen's best disciple. He says that whoever loses must leave the school. Galen lets him challenge the player, as he cannot deny him. After Xiang Tzu is defeated, he grudgingly leaves, while stating that he will avenge this in the Hundred School Tournament that is going to start soon. Ling has found the school and he informs the player and June. There, they are greeted by Kibo, the owner of the school and June's childhood friend. Kibo states that her school is now a part of the Dynasty's military and they would not need the help of the original Heralds. June remarks that whatever Kibo did, it is only for her own profits. Once they are done, the player and June go to the portal and they arrive at the palace. The Missing Sphere At the palace, Itu is enraged at both of them. The Shadow Sphere is missing and he blames the player for it. June tries to defend the player, but Itu does not buy it and attacks the player. The player, however, can defend themselves. When defeated, Itu informs both of them what has happened. Last night, he heard some noise from the throne room. Itu went there and he saw the player with a few men in shadow form and Itu was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, both the Emperor and the Sphere were missing. June is panicked, but they have no clue or idea. So they return to Galen, while Itu continued to gather inquiries. Hundred School Tournament Galen himself is also in trouble because Xiang Tzu took all of his students to the Iron Beaks school and the Hundred School Tournament was going to start. June recommends the player to participate in the Tournament, as he only needs one student, in which Galen agrees. The Tournament has started. In the first round, the player faces a fighter that can copy all her opponent's styles just by seeing her opponent move. The player wins the first round. Suddenly, Kibo appears and congratulates them, saying that she would love to see them in the Tournament's final. June tells the player that it was a touch of sarcasm and it is basically her way to threaten someone. June thinks that Kibo is participating in the Tournament. The second opponent is a Herald who fights for justice. After the player wins the second round, Ling appears and tells them that there is a man from Legion searching for them. The man introduces himself as the Ambassador of Legion, who is here to negotiate with the Emperor. He found out about the player and decided to swat them. When he meets them, Ambassador taunts the player with his title and diplomatic immunity, and he will use force if the player declines his request, which is what exactly happened. Ambassador blames the Dynasty for attacking the Legion first, even though June desperately says that it is not them, but Deng Rao's usurpation of power. Ambassador does not care, and he tells them that the Legion has prepared to purify all of their Shadow energy. Galen is very grateful to the player for participating in the Tournament for him. He informs that the third opponent is a member of Golden Demon, an elite squad that Galen was a part of. Despite its reputation, the player wins and makes it to the final round. June wonders if Kibo has dropped out since she no longer sees her. According to Itu, Kibo never participated. He also has gathered some inquiries. Kibo was seen at the palace at the night when the Emperor and the Shadow Sphere was missing. She is also in account with Deng Rao, who attacked the Legion with the elements of Dynasty, and the Ambassador. The opponent for the final round is none other than Xiang Tzu, who just becomes a Herald after being trained by Kibo. He says that he will win with his new style. Even though he claimed that he learned fast, Xiang Tzu's fighting style is still not proficient enough, as he constantly trips and falls when he is trying to pull a difficult combo. Nonetheless, he loses again to the player, and the player emerges as the champion. Xiang Tzu remarks that this is not the end and he will study all the styles in the world and find one that the player cannot win against. The Beginning of War Ambassador questions the Emperor's lack of presence, as he thinks that the Emperor should have appeared at least by the final. June tries to cover up his disappearance by telling Ambassador to speak with the heir of the throne instead, which is June herself. However, Ambassador does not believe June's claim that she is the Emperor's daughter. Ambassador refuses to speak with June and he leaves. The player, June, and Itu then find out from Iron Beaks that Kibo was recently urgently summoned to the front line to oppose the Liquidators. Itu says that the Liquidators are the Legion's front liner and he wonders if the Ambassador has started the war already. They decide to find Kibo to get confirmation from her. Kibo is pleased when the player arrives there, but June asks Kibo where the Emperor is and what is up between her and the Ambassador. Kibo reveals that the Ambassador feared her and tried to make the Dynasty close her project before they are interrupted by the Liquidators. They manage to take down the Liquidators, so Kibo leaves them and goes for reinforcements, while the trio heads back to the square. However, the square has been invaded by the Legionaries. One of them is Greta, Gizmo's older sister who wants to get revenge from the player for her brother. After the player fights off Greta, June suggests that they rejoin with Kibo to find out about the Emperor. After being told by Ling about a blown-up Shadow rig in the nearest village, the trio finds Kibo there, fatally wounded. Not only Kibo is injured, but her mind is also affected by the Shadow contagion and she immediately attacks. The contamination also enhances her ability, allowing her to move very quickly and perform deadly combos. Despite all of that, the player succeeds in stopping her. Itu bombards Kibo with questions, but she is too weak to even talk. Kibo could only mutter and tells the trio to escape to the Dome. June agreed with Kibo, as the war has started and they do not have the Emperor or the Sphere. Only the Heralds at the Dome can help them now. This marks the beginning of Chapter III. Characters In Order of Appearance *June *Galen *Ling *Xiang Tzu *Kibo *Itu *Ambassador *Greta *Feldsher Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the fight locations used for main quests, side quests, training, duels, and survival. Dojo dynasty.png|Dynasty Dojo. Camp.png|Legion's Territory, camp. Bamboo Fort.png|Legion's Territory, bamboo fort. Cave.png|Falcon's Gorge. Backstreets.png|Lands of Dynasty, backstreets. Shadow forge.png|Lands of Dynasty, Ling's forge. Dojo dinasty abandoned.png|Lands of Dynasty, Iron Beaks dojo. Palace.png|Lands of Dynasty, capital's palace. Arena.png|Lands of Dynasty, arena. Destroyed village.png|Wasteland, destroyed village. New Items, Equipment, Abilities, and Game Mode *Dynasty Booster Packs. Game Mode *Survival, the players fight up to 6 opponents in succession. The more opponents defeated, the more rewards the players gain. *Events, an Ascension game mode with unique rewards. New Shadow Pass Bosses *Guardian Dragon *Imposter *General Tao *Usurper *Orchid Weapons *Wooden Staff *Double Scimitars *Nunchaku *Metal Shuang Gou *Lightweight Sabers *Sentry's Guandao *Gilded Staff *Weightened Nunchaku *Aerial Lotus *Emerald Claw *Eagle's Dive *Prosperity Staff Armors *Plain Waistcoat *Peasant Breastplate *Embroidered Suit *Gilded Vest *Padded Vest *Recruit's Doublet *Dragon Jacket *Inwrought Armor *Prefect's Robe *Guard's Armor *Three Arrows' Glory *Demon Ward Helms *Rag *Seahorse Veil *Conical Hat *Gilded Headgear *Recruit's Hood *Horse-tail Helmet *Serpentine Cap *Kernel Casque *Cycle Armet *Guardian's Helm *Golden Fang Crown *Demon's Crown Ranged Weapons *Novice Daggers *Banded Chakrams *Banded Boomerangs *Trifolium Daggers *Crimson Chakrams *Rigid Boomerangs *Gilded Daggers *Wave Cutters *Emperor's Vow *Lotus Petals *Fourleaves *Sky Lord Shadow Abilities *Tornado *Thresh *Flail *Torrent *Twirl *Shift *Peg-Top *Whirl *Burst *Cloud *Ricochet *Hailstorm *Cage *Stalagmites Special Moves *Wooden Hailstorm *Blade Dance *Hummingbird *Harsh Wind *Whiplash *Torque *Locust Raid *Wingbeat *Triplex *Dazzling Break *Striking Chain *Skyfall *Typhoon *Ape Rampage *Somersault *Knife Juggler *Cannonball Perks *Backstabber *Fortification *Shadow Leech *Spurt *Vengeful Tiger *Pluck *Poison Skin *Regeneration *Weakness *Cornered Cat *Flurry *Poison *Rising Tide *Wolverine Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty Category:Story (SF3)